Giants and Wargs under the Direwolf Banner
by juanml
Summary: What if Ned had ridden North of the Wall ten years before Jon Arryn's dead? What if he had recruited wargs and giants? And then, when Robb had to march south to free him, what if he had giants and wargs to employ against Tywin Lannister? And if Jon was one of those wargs? If Lady had survived the Trident? If that led to the Blackfish leading half his forces? A sort of fix-it fic
1. Luwin I

Luwin I

The shouting of a giants cut his reading. Even after ten years, the magnificent creatures amazed him. Slowly, he approached the window of his tower - the old stone structure where Queen Alysane Targaryen had once rested, now given back to the North by King Robert and the Watch. Maester Luwin often wondered if the King would have been so kind to please Lord Eddard Stark if he had known the kind of creatures he would settle there. It had been over ten years now. Concerned about increased wildling raids, Lord Stark had called upon his banners and, leaving his wife with her newborn daughter Sansa, rode north of the Wall to disperse them. The North still spoke of what they've found and did there. And when it was over, Lord Eddard Stark named a wildling skinchanger Lord and introduced giants and skinchangers to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros for the first time in millenniums. And now a direwolf was training with the giants and wargs serving Lord Borroq.

A raven flew just below the roaring boar of House Twoskins banner, right into Maester Luwin's chamber. Fearful, the Maester proceeded to open the letter. The common folk of the south used to claim "Dark wings, dark words" and the saying was beginning to stick in the cold lands surrounding Queenscrown. Maester Luwin wasn't inclined to believe such portents but, truth to be told, news coming from the south were turning worse every time.

The letter almost fell from his hand when he finished reading "Young Robb..." he muttered, remembering the boy he had pulled from his mother's womb in the days before he accompanied Lady Catelyn to Winterfell, and well before Lord Eddard Stark returned from Beyond the Wall and assigned with the task of civilizing Borroq Twoskins.

He descended slowly into the courtyard, only to be pestered by young Lyanna Mormont "I saw a raven, I saw a raven!" exclaimed the child "Maester Luwin, does it have news from Lord Ned?" Maester Luwin sadly shook his head and, giving a wide berth to the large bear cage, walked to the spot where Lord Twoskins.

Jon Snow gave him a courteous greeting, but such fineries were lost in the Lord of Queenscrown "Old man, the girl says she saw a raven. Any news on Magnar?"

"My Lord, the word in common tongue is Lord. And yes, there are words about Lord Eddard" He saw Jon Snow putting Ghost aside and listening to every word. The kid was supposed to join the Night's Watch, but Benjen Stark believed the way he behaved with his direwolf meant he was a warg and let him in Queenscrown, so he would join the Watch as a fully trained warg instead of just a boy. Maester Luwin doubted Jon would ever join the Watch after this "Eddard Stark was arrested on charges of treason. Robb Stark is calling his banners, my Lord"

To none' surprise, Lord Boroq Twoskins spat on the floor "And why should I care what that kid orders from his castle? It was Ned Stark who I chose to follow" Maester Luwin had expected that and brazed himself for the rant about the Free-Folk that was sure to follow, but Jon Snow surprised him  
"My Lord" said the boy "Don't you complain how the Stark doesn't let you and your people plunder into other lord's lands? And how the Magnar of Winterfell beheaded the men who captured that Umber girl?"

"So what?"

"So my brother is giving you the chance to do every single one of those things. You just have to march along him and do them on Lannister soil" answered Jon with a triumphant smile.

"Har!" laughed the Lord of Queenscrown "Lyanna, we're going south. You'll finally be meeting the Starks you love so much! Mikken!" He shouted at the armory "Pray your stuff works as you say! Everyone else! Pass the word! We're leaving south!"

"The girl, My lord, she's just nine" complained Maester Luwin

"She changes her skin into a fucking bear, Old Man! And she does it better than most of the rabble the Magnar put me to train. She's coming. Ler Lum! Pass the word through your kin. You lot are coming south as well!"

It only took two days for the men of Queenscrown to be ready to march south. Maester Luwin saw them leave from his tower. With a garrison composed mostly of former wildlings who surrendered to Eddard Stark ten years ago, some adventurous spirits and men escaping from cruel lords, they counted less than 500 men. 300 hundred were men-at-arms, a figure which included 100 spearwives. Fifty were heavy lancers, not fully trained by southron standards. But thirty were giants of both sexes, armored by the thickest plate armor Westeros ever forged, and twelve were wargs in various states of training. Hawks, shadowcats, wolves, direwolves, boars and one vicious armored bear controlled by a nine years old little girl marched with them.

Leagues and leagues south of Queenscrown, Tywin Lannister had Riverrun under siege, expecting a green boy waging a war he could understand. Maester Luwin grabbed his valyrian steel link, the reason why Eddard Stark assigned him to a holdfast dedicated to wargs, giants and the old wisdom of the Children of the Forest. Tywin Lannister had called upon him all the power in the North, and Maester Luwin had learnt that power was not something a master of arms in a southron fortress could teach about.


	2. Catelyn I

**Catelyn I**

"The Gods have mercy upon us! This is Moat Cailin? It's..." started to exclaim Ser Brynden Tully, only to be cut but the sight of a twelve feet fully armoured knight wearing the grey direwolf of House Stark "What's that... thing?!" he said with horror painted on his pace  
Catelyn Stark, riding at his side galloped with confidence towards the monstrous knight "That, dear uncle, is the army of the North"

Behind them, the 1,500 men led by Ser Wylis Manderly begun to unmount. The Grey Direwolf of House Stark was all over the place, on top of the ruined towers of Moat Cailin, on the camps set up along the causeway and in the shields and plates of the men at arms. Along them, she saw the iron fist of House Glover, the flayed man of House Bolton, the giant of House Umber, the boar of House Twoskins, the bear of House Mormont, the sunburst of House Karstark and so many others.

With a confidence that surprised Ser Brynden and the Manderlys, she approached the giant, and the squire helping him "Wun-Wun, right?" she said, and the giant nodded. Switching to the Old Tongue the wildlings have taught her seemingly a lifetime ago, she greeted the giant, who have served at Winterfell for nine years now, and went as far as to introduce her uncle to him. Leaving an astonished uncle behind, she asked where Robb was and proceeded there. A flash of white caught her attention and she saw the bastard's wolf running among the rabble of Queenscrow "It can't be" she muttered, but sure enough, Jon Snow was there, laughing with the wargs Ned had brought from Beyond the Wall.

Trying to hide her disgust - it wouldn't do to show it in front of her bannermen - she walked into the Children Tower followed by Lord Manderly' sons.  
"I have no use for wildlings, and I will not trust wargs among my men!" was shouting the Greatjon when Catelyn entered. She quickly noticed he had a bandage covering his left hand  
Robb was at the head of a table, seemingly angry and with Greywind at his side  
"My wargs can spot the Lannisters days before your noisy outriders can!" shouted Lord Twoskins, in front of him. The Greatjon hit the table in frustration and was about to say something when Greywind looked at him. He quickly backed down and, looking back, noticed Catelyn  
"Lady Stark" greeted Lord Bolton. Robb looked at her and visibly relaxed. Soon enough, all the other Lords in the hall, including Borroq Twoskins, greeted her. After the pleasantries and the unfortunate yet necessary questions about the Imp, she got her lords out and stood alone in front of his first born son, and his wolf.

Catelyn wanted to hug him, to send him home, to make sure he was safe. But she knew she couldn't. She tested him and, at every occasion, Robb proved her he was Ned' son. Until she asked him about the battle plans. They were ambitious, but made sense. A smaller highly mobile cavalry force, led by Lord Twoskins hunters, would rush towards Riverrun to lift the siege. The infantry and the giants would go after Tywin Lannister. Robb, of course, would lead the attack on Riverrun.

"Who are you putting in command of the host going for Tywin Lannister?" asked Catelyn.

Robb grabbed one of the wodden tokens representing armies in the map in frustration and smashed it against the table "I don't know. I wanted to give the honour to the Greatjon, but there is too much bad blood between him and the Free... the Twoskins. He'll waste them. I was hoping for Ser Rodrick or Lord Manderly, but neither is coming and Ser Wylis isn't a seasoned commander"

Catelyn nodded, but was still worried about the choice of the Greatjon. How to say it without mortally wounding his remaining confidence? "Your father once told me that the Greatjon was as fearless as any man he had any man had ever known"  
"Which is useless if he doesn't take advantage of the wargs and giants"  
"Truth. And besides, your father is not fearless. He's brave, but that is very different"

Robb played with the wooden tokens for a moment or two, and a wolfish smile appeared in his face "Yes, and I would otherwise look for a cunning man, like Lord Bolton. But Bolton is too cautious"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Catelyn, fazed by the smile. She had seen a similar smile before, but never in Ned's face. Where did she see the smile that lighted her son's Tully looks? And the fire in his eyes?

"Because I have giants. I don't need caution. I need a some sort of hot cunning. And I want it in a man who doesn't despise the Free-Folk. A seasoned commander who will show the realm why Ser Clegane has to be nicknamed 'The small hill that rides'"

Robb smile faded and he looked at the map again. The tokens representing the Northern host overflowed Moat Cailin. Another large group represented Tywin's host. To the south, another large group surrounded a Fish token over Riverrun. Between them and Moat Cailin, another token was in place for the Late Lord Frey. The smile reappeared and Catelyn recognized it: it was the same smile Brandon Stark had when he left Riverrun to demand Rhaegar's head to the Mad King Aerys. "It's madness" said Robb, grabbing the Fish token "But absent Lord Manderly" Greywind dashed like a shadow to the entrance of the tower. Robb followed him.

"Robb, what's madness?" asked Catelyn in fear, but Robb called his squire, Raymund Twoskins and whispered to his ear "Robb?"

"The Blackfish will lead the attack against Tywin. Father used to say the knife you have is better than the sword you don't have. Your uncle may not know giants, but the men who might know them don't dare to use them anyway."

"And Borroq Twoskins?"

"He'll be next to me, with his boar, shadowcats, wolves and direwolves to scout in the woods"

"And Jon" said Catelyn. It wasn't a question.

"And Jon. He's a warg, mother. I need him out there"

"Borroq should go with Brynden. He can teach him how to use the giants"

"Someone else will go. I need him close to me."

Catelyn wanted to ask why, but Robb and Greywind looked at her with the exact same look in their eyes. _'Please, not my son. Let the bastard be it, but not my son. Not someone of my own womb'_ she prayed in silence. But a look at her boy and his wolf and she knew the answer. And hated it.


	3. Tyrion I

_Well, guys and girls, what do you think so far? I have quite a lot down the road already mapped, I'd appreciate your opinions so far._

* * *

**Tyrion I**

'Fuck you, Father', thought Tyrion. The youngest of Tywin's children riding, just a few yards away from the Green Fork. He had, at his command, a rabble of Mountain Clans, mercenaries and free-riders. The only two scorpions his Lord Father had assigned him to defend against the giants of the North were stuck in the mud, way too far away to be of any use.

In front of him, the assembled armies of the North charged at the Lannister host, their amours and pikes shinning in the sunlight. Every banner of the North was in view: Cerwin and Tallhard, in front of him. Karstark, Bolton and Manderly, in the Northern van, about to clash with Marbrand and the Mountain's armoured fist of 2,000 heavy cavalry and their four feet lances. Beyond, Ser Kevan Lannister led the best of the Rock's infantry with dozens of balistas and scorpions covering from behind, since the giants of House Twoskins roared in front of them. In front of them, wolf banners everywhere. Among them, the yellow lion of House Lannister, raised in arms because of his capture at the hands of Lady Stark.

And in all the mad paraphernalia of men, beast, and armour, there was no sign of the Northern cavalry. 'He means us to die' thought the Imp as the Mountain Clans, ahead of him, clashed against the axemen of House Tallhard. Tyrion buried his lance in a Northerner's head and sped up his horse, trying to run over the enemy formation. It was a simple enough battleplan: The Lannister's left wing, at his command, was to be overrun. The young Robb Stark would see an opening and send his reserves to penetrate into the Lannister lines. And then, the Mountain would lead the van to envelope the Northerner fist and crush their army against the Green Fork. An armoured knight tried to throw him off his horse, but Bronn was quick along him and cut down the enemy. The two of them tried to run over the enemy, but the Northerners pulled their own lances. Somehow, Tyrion found himself thrown in the ground, while men and horses screamed in agony, for mercy, for their mothers and for their lords.

Above them, the hawk circled. Tyrion had tried to warn his father about wargs, only to be dismissed and reprimanded for being afraid of snarks and grumkins. The wildling giants Ned Stark had brought south of the Wall were well known in the realm. But nobody believed the tale of the wargs assembled in Queenscrown. Tyrion, however, had seen them when he went to the Wall after the Royal Caravan returned south from Winterfell. None had heard his warnings, and he was now sure that hawk was giving Robb Stark every detail of the battlefield, in ways no mounted scout could do for Lord Lannister. He heard the ground shake with the weight of massive steps and saw an axeman jumping at him. Quickly enough, Tyrion rolled out of the way of the Northman's axe  
"The Imp! Yield!" commanded the Northman  
Spitting, Tyrion jumped to his feet and threw himself to a side to avoid another slash of the axe. The battle was now beyond him, the Clans and mercenaries continuing without his command. He got a morning star from the hands of a deceased clansman and attacked back at the Northerner, a freerider or hedge knight by the lack of blason.  
"Yield" shouted the Northerner  
"No!" Screamed Tyrion, circling around him and making another go with the morning star. A massive bolt from a scorpion flew above them, and Tyrion's stunted leg almost bent from the shaking. Circling around his enemy, he was now standing west, looking at the battle ahead: the clansmen and mercenaries were routing like madmen. Whatever men still had horses were riding away from the battle as fast as their horses went. Tyrion raised his shield to block the Northman's axe, and heard a mighty roar.  
A massive, _armoured,_ grizzly bear jumped among the retreating clansmen, slashing, biting his way and zig zagging to avoid the scorpion's fire. Two giants in full plate ran behind it, wielding war-hammers bigger than people, and tossing half a dozen people aside for each swing of their immense weapons. Scorpion bolts were flying all over the place, but the giants were nimble enough for their size, and arrows kept missing. Behind them, the Northerner infantry counterattacked.

Tyrion attacked the northman again, but his enemy deflected the bow with his shield. The retreating clansmen were almost upon them, with the bear not far behind. The bear ducked to bite a screaming clansman or mercenary, Tyrion couldn't know. The poor sucker got quiet all of a sudden. A scorpion bolt managed to hit a giant in the shoulder, but the monster kept going.

"I yield! I yield!" shouted Tyrion with bear almost upon him. The scorpions aimed their fire in the injured giant. His partner lifted men, dead, wounded and uninjured with one hand and threw them at the scorpions as easy as a kid throws rocks at cats - and the scorpions were far slower than cats.  
"He yielded" shouted the Northman pointing at Tyrion "That's the Imp, I've captured" he insisted to a man with the roaring boar blason of House Twoskins. The man nodded and said something guttural to the injured giant. At Tyrion's back, the Lannister left wing was in full disarray. 'Well, father, there you have it. Now the Mountain can encircle the Stark's army' he thought bitterly. To his surprise, the giant and the man of House Twoskins were arguing. Whatever they were discussing, the man triumphed, the giant grabbed Tyrion with his uninjured hand and retreated to the back of the Stark lines limping.

Raised above the battlefield, Tyrion expected to see the Mountain leading the heavy horse against the Stark's right flank, enveloping them against the Green Fork. Instead, he saw the Lannister van bogged down against the bulk of the Stark's pikemen. Over two dozen giants, many of them with scorpion bolts stuck in their armour, broke havoc among the Lannister's right wing, throwing men and horses right and center with their massive warhammers.

And he finally saw the Northerner cavalry. They seemed few, just an iron finger compared to Clegane and Marbrand's iron fist. But they've charged at the flank of his father's right wing, just ahead of the giants. The cut through Kevan's men like a knife into cheese. The Northern cavalry and giants routed the entire Lannister right wing in minutes. The Northerner infantry charged in pursuit. And, to Tyrion's horror, the enemy cavalry and giants charged at the back of the Lannister's van.

He was shaken by the giant holding him, so the entire battlefield could see him. He saw Ser Kevan's banner go down. He saw Marbrand and Clegane's cavalry encircle, giants and heavy lancers charging them from behind and pikemen surrounding them from all sides. A giant charged inside the Mountain's horse - if he was getting piked by lances or swords, Tyrion couldn't know. He lifted the Mountain with one hand and threw him over the battlefield.

Below him, an injured Northerner saw the Mountain in the air and laughed in spite of his wounds "Imp! Look! The Mountain that flies!" he shouted.  
And behind him, Tywin Lannister's drums ordered a full retreat. He knew the remaining Lannister cavalry would reach the Ruby Ford. He wondered if something of the Lannister foot east of the Trident would be able to escape the armies of the North, though.


	4. Jon I

_Thanks for the reviews! And yes, all the Stark kids are wargs, they'll go discovering it at their own rate. Unlike canon, they know very well about wargs, which is why Robb already realizes what's going on between him and Greywind and keeps Borroq close. As for Nymeria, well, the way I picture it, the incident with her happens in the same way and Arya has to make Nymeria leave. She didn't have wolf dreams until her escape from Harrenhall in the books, so she's not going to be an early warg as Jon and Robb. Ned, however, pleads for Lady's life, which also means Bran is still in a coma - it's implied in the books and more so in the show that it was Lady's death what caused him to finally wake up._

_And now it's battle time!_

* * *

**Jon I**

He sneaked silently through the brushes, with his brother, the one with two eyes, close to him. Men were noisy, and lately filled the air with fear. He walked into a clearing and his prey came running in front of him. The shadowcat was lurking nearby, maybe she scared them. Too bad. The shadowcat hunted alone, but that let men escape. He felt his brother's hunger to his left, and one of his smaller cousins appeared to his right. There was no need to warn the men of his pack. In a hearth beat, his animal pack was onto the humans and the air soon filled with the smell of blood.  
It was a short meal, he could hear countless men marching towards them.

"That's it, they've fell for it" Said Jon Snow. Robb nodded at his side and asked his squire for his helmet. Both Jon and Theon secured their own, their view turning into the slights of the helmets. Ghost and Greywind would be back with them soon. Robb joked with one of the Karstarks and helped one of the Glovers with his horse. Finally, he turned to his mother.  
"I must lead from the front. Father always says men should see their Lord before the battle"  
Catelyn answered something, but Jon didn't pay attention. Somewhere to the North, the Blackfish was attacking Tywin Lannister's host. Close to Riverrun, Robb's host was about to smash into the Kinslayer's men. And if they failed to capture any of the Lannisters, or if they were defeated, Father, Arya and Sansa would pay for it. He wanted to change into Ghost - some things were simpler as a direwolf - but it wasn't the time for it. His sisters and his father depended on him. Robb was saying something to him.  
To his surprise, Robb' squire handed him the lance with the Stark banner. "You carry it, Jon" he heard Robb's muffled voice through his helmet. Lady Stark's face was livid, but he couldn't afford to let her affect him. He briefly changed into Ghost. The direwolf was closing into him and he could hear the sounds of arrows flying from the trees. Soon, the screams of men filled his human ears. It had begun, and Jon Snow rode as fast as the woods allowed him among his brother's personal guard.

He couldn't really tell when the shouting begun. All he knew was that he was shouting "Eddard Stark!" the moment he stuck his flagged lance into the first Lannister pikemen he saw. All around him, men were shouting for Winterfell, for Seaguard, for Riverrun, for the Starks, Tullys, Freys and for countless Northern houses. He switched weapons to a sword when the Lannisters tried to harm Ghost, but it wasn't needed - his wolf was cutting and biting through the Lannister ranks as another armoured lancer. He didn't know how many people he killed or maimed. He just felt the horse beneath him, the sword and shields in his arms and Ghost to his side. Ser Rodrik had called it 'combat fever' and Jon was filled with it. All around him, Robb's guard was breaking into the Lannister's ranks as a knife through cheese. Soon enough, the Lannisters broke ranks and fleed.

He heard Theon's voice screaming "Stark!" and he saw a knight in golden armour among the enemy ranks, pointlessly whipping the retreating soldiers to try to keep them formed up. _'The Kingslayer'_ he thought. The Golden Knight raised his view and noticed Robb's guard. Jon' Stark Banner was discarded earlier in the battle, bloodied in Lannister blood. But it was clear the guard could only be protecting Robb Stark. Jon steadied his horse. If Arya, Ned and even Sansa were to live, he had to capture that man. He expected the Kingslayer to run along his men. Instead, Ser Jaime charged alone into Robb's armoured gauntlet. Everyone charged at him at once. He saw Ser Jaime break Ser Manderly' skull with a mace, throw Robin Flint out of his horse, smashed Dacey Mormont's chest and ran over Theon before turning to him. Jon braced his shield for the hit while Ghost jumped at Ser Jaime's horse's legs and next thing he knew, he was thrown into the floor. Jaime Lannister felt on his feet and ran at Robb, with Greywind and Ghost closing on him, but it was Theon who got him with an axe to the leg, right before Jaime could reach Robb.

All around them, the battle was over and Jaime Lannister a captive watched over by Ghost and his brother. Jon's head was spinning due the fall, but he stood up anyways. Theon had a bad hit in his head and was bleeding profusely. Dacey Mormont, Robing Flint and Ser Wendel Manderly laid dead. But the battle was won and Riverrun waited.


	5. Sansa I

_Oh, yes, sucks to be a Mormont. Guess you can't have everything. On the other hand, Lady Hornwood isn't a widow and Lord Karstark remains a happy father._

_And before delving into Sansa's misfortunes, let's hear a word of advice from Haggon, in ADWD's prologue_

_A man might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf, but no man could truly tame a wolf. "Wolves and women wed for life," Haggon often said. "You take one, that's a marriage. The wolf is part of you from that day on, and you're part of him. __**Both of you will change.**__"_

And now, without further ado

**Sansa I**

"Sansa, of House Stark" announced the court steward. The twelve years old girl stepped forward trying to conceal her fear. _'I must be brave as Robb'_ she told herself. The bruises Ser Boros caused her when Joffrey took her to see her father's head had barely healed, but Joffrey surely wouldn't dare to do it again in front of the whole court. She wondered if she was summoned to court to be sent home. Maybe Robb had captured someone important and was trading him for her? Something big had happened in the Riverlands, but none was telling herself anything. The Lannisters had been scared and angry since the morning... maybe her brother had even captured the Kingslayer!

"You're here to answer for your brother's latest treachery" announced Ser Lancel Lannister

"I don't know anything about my brother" whispered Sansa, causing Lancel to order her to repeat herself louder "I know nothing about my brother actions, Ser Lancel. He's a rebel and a traitor, and I have nothing to do with whatever treacheries he has made" she said, wearing her courtesy as an armor. Looking at the venomous looks of the court, she wished for a steel armor instead. If only Lady was there, but alas, she was locked in the kennels, almost starved by the Lannisters. She had felt her hunger every night, until she begun to sneak out of her chamber to bring her food at night.

Someone else was saying something, mocking her by the sound of it, and Lancel continued "Riding a huge black wolf, Robb Stark led an army of wargs and giants against the Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister, and by using black arts, evicted him from the east of the Green Fork, capturing Tyrion and Kevan Lannister" His voice almost broke at the mention of his father "as well as many good lords and nobles from the Westerlands. Not content with this, he called the ancient powers to direct wolves and beasts into the van of his army, kidnapped the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, putting his host to the sword and, once he was done, he feasted on the fallen" announced the young knight.

Sansa had to make an effort to avoid smiling and even clapping. Three Lannisters and many more nobles captured in days? Robb was definitely ransoming her right away! She was waiting for the Queen to announce it, so she could run to her rooms to make her luggage and free Lady when Joffrey stood up.  
"Ser Boros, teach her what happens to traitors"  
She couldn't even react before something feeling like lighting stroke her head and was thrown to the floor. Sparkles shone in her sight and she felt someone lifting her from the ground. Septa Mordane had taught her something to say when someone helped her from the ground, but before she could even remember what, she was bent over by a heavy punch to her guts and she screamed louder than she's ever had. Someone was still hitting her despite her shouts.

Desperate to escape, she slipped into Lady. She had never done it intentionally. It wasn't ladylike. Skinchangers were supposed to be ugly demons who roamed free in the days of the cruel Kings of Winter. The smell of a large cat filled her nostrils. There was something weird about the cat, the black one men and women despised, but she couldn't realize what it was. He was there, in the distance, and she could see traces of his fur in cage's lock. She pushed it, and it opened without making a sound. Avoiding rubbing herself in the parts where the men in steel had hurt her, she remembered she wasn't just a young lady, made for songs, puppies and dances. She was a Stark of Winterfell, a She-Wolf of the North and trotted silently as such. She wanted to reject her gift. She wanted to be the perfect queen. She wanted for Ser Boros to stop hitting her. She wanted the strength to kill Joffrey. She climbed the stairs of the Red Keep on her powerful four legs, the same legs her father had made such an effort to save back in Darry, when he still lived. She was drooling over her fur, but there were no courtesy lessons for wolves. Or if they were, she forgot to remember them. Her stomach was still bursting with hunger, but she didn't care. Prey was abundant in the Great Hall.

She seemed to notice someone lifting her human form, and Joffrey shouting something, but she didn't care. The last flight of stairs was upon her. She gracefully jumped over it, and run into the opened gates of the Great Hall. She saw herself in front of her: a bloody human pulp, stripped naked in front of everyone, her hair disheveled and arms trying to cover her head. Joffrey laughed from the Iron Throne. The Queen was terrified - the smell of her fear was so strong she couldn't understand why the entire court was ignoring it. For some reason, Ser Boros was advancing towards her human form with wood in his hands.

It was the thrill of the hunt. With a few powerful steps of her back legs, she was on top of Ser Boros before the man in steel could even notice. People screamed and Sansa buried her jaws in the knight's neck. The smell of blood, fear and shit filled her nostrils. It felt a lot better than lemon cakes.

She felt the urge to eat Ser Boros. Somewhere in her human mind she thought of teaching Ser Lancel about feasting on the fallen. But there was other things to do. Better preys. Tastier ones. She smelled the throne with pleasure. Humans might not yet notice, but piss and shit were falling from the big metal chair. 'Iron Throne', a thought echoed in her mind. She jumped at Joffrey, wondering how well King's meat tasted.  
And she was thrown back into her human body in a pain harder than she's ever experienced. Her voice filled the Great Hall in an atrocious scream. Her neck felt like fire. In front of her, Lady laid death, with her head four feet away from the body, blood spilled all over Joffrey and the Iron Throne. The Hound stood at the feet of the throne, his face a mask made out of fear and blood dripping from his sword. Joffrey stood up, cutting himself in the process. It was now obvious the King had pissed himself in front of the entire court. Sansa, however, barely took notice: She was beginning to feel the pain of the many hits she's suffered while in Lady' skin and had a disgusting and terrifying idea about the reason why Ser Boros had approached her naked body with a stick. She looked around at the courtiers, and they looked back at her terrified despite her cuts and bruises.

The Queen finally broke the silence and ordered Ser Arys Oakhearth to cover her up and escort her to her chambers. The knight approached her with eyes wide open in fear, but his touch when he covered her with his cloak was gentle. People made room for her with panic stricken in their faces. Father always told her it was better to be loved than feared, but the thought of all those people terrified of her felt _thrilling_.

Grand Maester Pycelle tended to her wounds the best he could and gave her milk of the poppy to help her sleep. She wanted to refuse - what if they killed her in her sleep - but didn't find the strength to do it. The next morning, she was put in a carriage and send over to Rosby in secret and despite her wounds. A _very_ distant Ser Arys Oakhearth was dispatched to escort her and succinctly explained Cersei feared for her life if Joffrey was to have his way. Sansa wished she had more milk of the poppy to calm down the pain. She also wished Lady was alive. But she was dead and nothing she could do would bring her back. Maybe one day she'd ask Jon to escort her beyond the Wall to pick another direwolf. Not to replace Lady, as no direwolf could, but to be able to skinchange into another one. For the time being, she would have to hope Rosby held some useful animals.

So much for being loved. She had stalked and tasted Ser Boros, and she liked it.


	6. Catelyn II

_Thanks for the review. About Arya, she's still going with Yoren and the rest. However, with the Lannisters smashed, her journey will be different. I think I still need a few more chapters so her story can link up with the rest, instead of being just uneventful walking. The other sad news is that I think she'll be the last Stark to successfully warg her wolf. I'm thinking in making that epic, though, but it will require patience._

_Backstory: The idea is that, about ten years before Jon Arryn's death, Ned leads a large punitive expedition beyond the Wall. They succeed and, valuing the contribution giants and wargs can make to the North, Ned awards a lordship to a skinchanger willing to bend the knee (Borroq) and they settle wildlings, giants and wargs in Queenscrown. I'd say it's a small settlement, with less than 10,000 wildlings. Ned takes a few giants (and wildling trainers for them) to Winterfell to keep and edge just in case, and Borroq sets up a sort of a skinchanger academy. News of skinchanging and the wildling lore aren't taken seriously south of the Neck, but north of the Neck people do pay attention to them. So, for instance, Maege Mormont realizes her daughter Lyanna is a warg._

_It takes years to integrate the wildlings into the North and even then Borroq doesn't easily want to follow Robb (at least at first). I'd say wildlings would launch sporadic raids beyond Queenscrown and kidnap women, hurting their relationship with the neighboring Lords to the point that Roose Bolton ends up sending a piece of skin to deter the wildlings from further raids. Ned Stark probably had to make a point several times as well, to keep the peace. By the time this fic starts, most of the wildlings finally understand that raiding like they used to do is just a way to earn an early grave._

_As it is, the relationship between Borroq Twoskins and the other Northern Lords is strained, and wildling lore has penetrated the North. _

_Regarding chapter lenghts, I write pretty much the amount I think it's enough to cover the chapter without extending needelessly. I think_ _less action packed and more 'talking head' moments will be longer._

* * *

**Catelyn II**

The war council met in Riverrun's Great Hall, over four long tables. Lord Hoster was too ill to assist, so Edmure occupied the Tully's seat of honour, with their father's bannermen to his side. News of the victories at the Green Fork, the Whispering Woods and Riverrun had reached the Riverlords, and most of them had returned. Karyl Vance returned as lord, due his father's death at the Golden Tooth. Lord Jonos Bracken and Lord Tytos Blackwood had to seat next to each other, clearly uncomfortable with the arrangement. Stevron Frey stood for the Freys of the crossing, next to Jason Mallister. Marq Piper was absent with the Darry heir and Lord Roote, preparing the defences at the Ruby Ford so the remnants of Lord Tywin's forces would be trapped crossing the river between the Blackfish forces coming from their back and the Riverlords defending the , with the news of Ned's death still fresh in her mind, prayed the Gods for Joffrey to loose his crown at the same place his father earned it.

The Northern lords sat in front, Catelyn and Robb in front of Edmure. There were few of them, since most were still riding with the Blackfish. Mad with grief due her daughter severe injuries, which could cause her to die at any moment, Lady Mormont occupied the honor place left to Robb. At Robb's insistence, Jon Snow was present next to her. Theon Greyjoy, still recovering, was absent. The Lords Twoskins, Glover, Umber and Bolton completed the Northern side of the table.

The arguing raged on late into the night. Every Lord, _and bastards who should be at the Wall instead of at her family home_, had a right to speak, and talk they did. And shout, and curse, and reason, and cajole, and jest, and bargain, and slam tankards on the table, and threaten, and walk out, and return sullen or smiling. Catelyn sat and listened to it all.

Renly Baratheon had crowned himself in the south and marched to King's Landing with all the power of Highgarden and the Reach behind his back. North of the Green Fork, Tywin Lannister retreated towards the Ruby Ford, with the Blackfish's outriders harassing him at every moment. The rearguard of the Blackfish's host marched south of the Tywins towards Riverrun, carrying Tyrion and Kevan Lannister, Lord Adam Marbrand, the Mountain, who had managed to survive the battle but was badly injured, and many more minor lords. With them, five hundred additional men rode from the Twins to reinforce the Riverlands, now that the Twins were safe from the war.

The younger Riverlords wanted to turn west and storm Casterly Rock. The GreatJon insisted in marching into King's Landing. Bolton recommended caution, although nobody was sure about what. Lord Blackwood would have none of it and insisted in turning east in forced marches, to close down Tywin's escape through the Ruby Ford with an iron fist instead of the Darry's levies. What Blackwood urged, Bracken opposed, as ever. Lord Jonos Bracken rose to insist they ought to pledge their fealty to King Renly, and move west to raid the Westerlands while Renly marched on King's Landing.

"Renly is not the king" Robb said. It was the first time her son had spoken. Like his father, he knew how to listen.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, Robb" Jon Snow said "He put father to death" Catelyn felt fear down her spline. Joffrey had the right.

"That makes him evil" Robb replied to Catelyn's relief "I do not know that it makes Renly king. Joffrey is still Robert's eldest trueborn son, so the throne is rightfully his by all the laws of the realm. Were he to die, and I mean to see that he does, he has a younger trueborn brother. Tommen is next in line after Joffrey"

"Tommen has Lannister blood in his veins" Karyl Vance snapped

Lord Bolton started to talk, which caused everyone to shut down - they wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise "If Renly can make himself king, everyone else can do it once he dies"

"It would be the Blackfyre rebellions all over again" nodded Catelyn, not liking where this was heading

"Worse" said Jon Snow to her surprise "It won't be one line of bastards claiming the Iron Throne. It will happen every generation, each war creating their own line of pretenders, all Lords against the other. I can not suffer Joffrey in the throne, yet Robert's line must continue"

Shouting started again and soon the Hall was filled with the noise of tankards hitting the tables. Some suggested sending Tommen to the Wall, declaring for Stannis anyway, Bolton pointed out the Reach fielded more men than the North and the Riverlands combined, Edmure pointed they should be able to count on the knights of the Vale and Lord Glover rejected the notion of letting the crimes against the Riverlands go unpunished.

"Aye" said Lord Bracken "Gregor Clegane laid waste to my fields, slaughtered my smallfolk, and left Stone Hedge a smoking ruin. Am I know to ben the knee to the ones who sent him? What have we fought for, if we are to put all back as it was before?"

Lord Blackwood agreed, to Catelyn's surprise and dismay, but Robb interrupted by standing up.

"None here will bend to Tywin Lannister. The Riverlands will have the King's Justice, Lord Bracken. Do you think I'm having Gregor Clegane sent here to ransom him? And I will also have Tywin Lannister, Amory Lorch and every other of Tywin's mad dogs in time. I promise you this, Lord Bracken: When this war is over, people will remember the King's Justice comes for each and every one of them"

Shouting, applauses and ale erupted once again and when every thing settled down, the GreatJon jumped to his feet "MY LORDS! Why would we open the way for Renly? The Lannisters lay defeated, the path to King's Landing is open and Renly Baratheon has only to extend his hand and take the crown. Why should he, when it was Northern and Riverlander blood which was spilled to make it so? Why should we bend to him?"

"Aye!" shouted Borroq Twoskins "Why should we follow a summer knight, or children who did nothing to earn my allegiance? Let us have a Magnar worthy of the North!"

The GreatJon, however, backed down "Magnar? Earn the rights? Would you have us follow the wilding costumes... Borroq?" He spat.

The Hall remained silent, except for Maege Mormont "Magnar, that's a word of the Old Tongue, isn't it my Lord? That's not the word in the Common Tongue"

"Which is the word?" Inquired Edmure

Maege Mormont looked down at her lap and murmured something inaudible. Edmure insisted. "King. King in the North. That's the correct wording" she said in a broken voice. The GreatJon stood mouth opened in shock. Lord Twoskins stood in front of Robb, waiting. The Riverlords looked at each other. Catelyn seemed to notice Lord Bolton catching Jon Snow's attention.

Whatever Snow understood, he stood up "Renly would never have it. We do this, we fight the Reach and the Stormlands"

Robb was frozen in place. The Lords Bracken and Blackwood seemed to be in an unusual agreement. The GreatJon had his hand on the hilt of his sword, looking at Borroq Twoskins with something resembling hatred, and also amazement. Lord Glover twisted his tankard, not daring it to put it over the table. Lady Mormont and Lord Bolton's expressions were inscrutable. Lord Vance had a mask of anger in his face, but it vanished when he looked at Robb. Edmure seemed in deep thought.

Her brother finally stood up and pointed his sword at Robb "The King in the North!"  
"The King of Winter!" shouted Lord Glover  
"The King in the North!" declared Lord Vance, laying his sword on the table. All the other River lords were rising along with the Northerners. Umber and Mormont and Twoskins and Bolton and Snow. Blackwood and Bracken and Mallister and Frey and Tully, houses who had never been ruled from Winterfell, yet Catelyn watched them rise and draw their blades, bending their knees and shouting the old words that had not been heard in the realm for more than three hundred years, since Aegon the Dragon had come to make the Seven Kingdoms one... yet now were heard again, ringing from the timbers of her father's hall:

"The King in the North!"  
"The King in the North!"  
"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"


	7. Arya I

_Thank for the reviews! Glad you're liking it so far. _

_And now finally:  
_

* * *

**Arya I**  
**  
**  
"_Yoren, you stupid! You were supposed to take me home!"_ Thought, crying, Arya Stark. Two days ago, Curz had spotted armed scouts travelling south through the Kingsroad and urged Yoren to travel off the road. Instead, Yoren insisted in going through the Kingsroad, stubbornly refusing to believe the Lannister host coming at them would attack the Night's Watch. And that very night, at the gate of a stone tower, Yoren was dying from Lannister arrows.

Chaos and fire erupted all along the tower. Arya was on the top, with Cutjack, Gerren, Dobber and all the children, while all the other grown men defended the gate. The enemy soldiers had seized Yoren's wagons and were putting stairs to climb the tower. People screamed all around her: wounded men of both sides, horses trying to escape the madness, some Lannister captain ordering his men to climb on the towers. "Hot Pie!" shouted Hot Pie amiss the screams and aimed a rock at the head of one of the climbers, missing by two feet. "Winterfell!" shouted Arya, ran towards Hot Pie and stuck Needle in the climber's eye. Behind them, all the defenders able to fire a bow kept raining arrows on the attackers. Gendry, Lommy and Tarber jumped at the wall screaming incoherence and tried to hold the tide of attackers, but Tarber was sliced open by one of the enemies while Lommy received an arrow in the belly. Below them, the adults still held the gates. Arya slashed Needle again and again and saw a spear stab Hot Pie in the chest. She had no time to mourn him, as two men had already climbed onto the tower. She stabbed one in the leg and watched in horror as another one swung a sword at her. An arrow appeared through the man-at-arms neck and, as he feel, she saw Cutjack with his bow aimed at the dying man. Gendry buried his sword in the man Arya had stabbed and a horn sounded nearby.

Soon enough, all the Lannister men were retreating. After waiting for a while just in case they've returned, and they didn't, all the men on top of the tower descended to meet with the survivors below. Gendry and Cutjack carried the bodies of Tarber and Hot Pie, while Gerren helped Lommy, who kept screaming, downstairs. Below, it had been a carnage. The Lannisters had been able to tear the gate and would have invaded the tower if they weren't ordered to pull back in the middle of the battle. Only Rensen and Qyle remained uninjured and many more were dead, Yoren included. Arya felt too tired and sad to speak and only helped to jam the door before falling asleep in a pile of straw filled with fleas.

By morning, Arya realized the consequences of the battle. All the donkeys, horses, carriages and supplies they had were gone, only the cage with the three prisoners remained. All the surviving, uninjured, adults had scattered, and Gendry was looking at the injured without any sort of idea about what to do about them. Biter was asking for water from the prisoner's cage.

"They took everything" she finally said to an exhausted Gendry "That's why they left"

Lommy howled in pain and Biter shouted again. With Needle in her right hand and a bucket of water in her left, Arya approached his cage, despite Gendry's warnings. "Why should I give you water?" she asked.

"Give me water or I'll pluck that thin sword you carry through your ass!" Arya emptied the bucket of water in the ground and turned to live  
"One does not choose his companions" said Jaqen H'ghar before she left, but Arya just shrugged "Boy is far from home and will not make it on his own. One knows many things, one can help boy"

Arya was about to turn around when she heard Lommy scream again "Does One know how to help the injured?" she asked the Lorathi  
"One knows" nodded Jaqen  
Gendry, however, was running towards her as fast as he should "Don't Arry. Yoren had them locked for something!" He shouted. Arya shrugged, buried Needle into Rorge and Biter and left an astonished Jaqen out of the cell  
"One must help the wounded" said Arya  
Jaqen nodded "One will need fire and herbs. A Boy should see what happened here last night"  
"The Lannisters attacked us" answered Arya.  
"The Lannisters pillaged thirty men' supplies and ran away. A King is winning a war and a Girl should be meeting her pack soon. A Man was going to die of thirst in there. A Girl took a life from the Red God, and One has a debt"


	8. Jon II

_Well, I had hoped to get this posted a few days ago, but here it goes. A homage to the ingenuity and cleverness of youth._

_Of sorts._

* * *

**Jon II**

Jon kept trying to calm down the horses over and over, but it was of little use. The Winterfell horses were used to him and the smell of the direwolves. The Queenscrown horses grew up surrounded by wargs, wolves, boars, shadowcats and all kind of beasts. But all the other horses from the North and the Riverlands recognized the predators as danger and refused to be near them. Yet, as Lord Twoskins had advised, the horses had to get used to them if they were to march together as a unit. The wargs used to camp away from the main column during the march from Winterfell and that would make them vulnerable in the hostile, open plains, to the south.

"Do you think we can slip into their skins to calm them down?" asked Jon to Lord Twoskins, wondering if he was going to end up turning from a warg-mounted lancer-bodyguard-something to a mere stableboy if he continued to take care of the horses every waking hour.  
"There are too many of them, Jon. They say the Children could do it, but they've retreated into the earth and the woods too long ago. Besides, it's too dangerous to slip into the skins of prey"

Jon nodded. One of his first formal lessons was about the mind of the beast printing its mark in the skinchanger and how, over time, beast and men tend to see each other as a single creature. He half smiling trying to picture Sansa becoming a wolf. He remembered Lady was the most docile of the siblings, but that was probably due upbringing. He couldn't possible imagine the older of his sisters being a warg. Still, he was specially worried about her. The news of Bran finally waking up have cheered him, as well as Robb and Lady Stark. But that very night he had a wolf dream in which Ghost seemed certain of Lady's departure. He had looked for advice with Borroq but the meaning of such a dream, if it wasn't just a dream, was beyond his knowledge.

It was wondering about the fate of his sisters that he approached the Riverrun's gate, where everyone was gathering. Just outside of it, the King in the North was judging Ser Gregor Clegane.

The Mountain remained on his knees, not out of deference, but because of the injuries taken when one of the giants, Jon didn't know who, lifted him into the air. His left leg was fractured, he couldn't move the left arm, three of his fingers were smashed and he had a hit in the head so hard the Frey's maester reported that only his huge bones prevented him to become a dimwit due the hit, if he had survived it, that is.

And a dimwit would be to lame to execute, Jon thought. But alas, the Mountain was hurt, but in full possession of his mind and so, he was judged. "Ser Gregor Clegane, here, in the eyes of Men and Gods, I, Robb of House Stark, First of my Name, King in the North, judge you guilty of breaching the King in the South's peace, of the sacking and pillaging the Riverlands masquerading as a common brigand" boomed Robb's voice "The destruction of harvests and town in the southern regions of the Kingdom of the Trident and the North. The attack on the Men of the King Robert, of House Baratheon, of the former Seven Kingdoms. The murder of Aegon Targaryen and the rape and subsequent murder of Elia Targaryen of Dorne. The sacking of King's Landing. In my name I condemn you. With my hand I take your life. Do you wish to say your last words?"

"Traitor. Rebel and traitor" Spat Gregor Clegane "I demand a trial by combat. The Gods give me that right, tree worshipper!"

If Robb seemed troubled by the demand, he didn't show it "You have been injured in battle, Ser Gregor, and the only men in the Riverlands willing to champion you are running with their tails between their legs. You are half the fighter you were before the Green Fork"

The Mountain made an effort to stand up, and even for him that seemed painful "Half of me is enough to chew you to pieces, boy, unless you want to hide behind a champion"

For all Jon knew, Robb had to be terrified. But if he was, he didn't show it. Instead, he could see ice in his eyes. Lord Bolton approached Jon and, to none' surprise, Borroq retreated and blended into the crowd. The hatred between the Twoskins and Houses Bolton, Umber and Flint was well known in the North. "Risky move" whispered Roose Bolton

"No riskier than a battle. And the Mountain is injured" answered Jon, but he said that in support of his brother and now, King. If Robb were to die, the combined Tully-Stark host was unlikely to follow Bran. What if Edmure Tully declared himself the successor, as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands? Would the North follow him? Would he follow him?

Robb Stark called his new squire, one Olyvar Frey, and ordered him to help him put his armour. And for additional protection, he ordered him to bring him Greywind. To the Mountain's complain, Robb simply pointed out that the Mountain had challenged a King of Winter, and there was a reason why the old Kings of Winter were depicted with a direwolf by their side in the crypts of Winterfell.

The Mountain was given his shield and greatsword and, at the gates of Riverrun, the combat begun. The Mountain wielded his sword with ferocity, but the King in the North danced around him, pouring him with hits of his mace. Soon, Greywind was distracting the Mountain from the right side, hit his left legs and arms. It wasn't warging - that was too risky during such a duel - but Jon couldn't help to notice the synchronization between Robb and his wolf. Did he act the same way with Ghost? Tired of Greywind bothersome feints, the Mountain grabbed him from the jaws and crowd trembled, fearing Clegane would kill the beast whose teeth were futile against the Mountain's heavy armour. But the King was onto the Mountain, putting everything he had in hitting the Mountain's left hip over and over. Howling in pain, the Mountain threw Greywind aside and tried to turn around to hit the King, but collapsed and fell to his knees. The King in the North raised his mace with both hands and broke it into Clegane's helmet. It seemed he had won, when Clegane buried a dagger into the joint beneath Robb's hip. Howling in pain, Robb fell as well, but smashed his mace into the Mountain's jaws again and again, and finally into his ear and the back of his neck.

Kneeling in the bloody mud, Robb finally said "Doran Martell will still drink wine from your skull, Clegane". The Mountain collapsed dead, and both Catelyn Stark and Jon Snow run towards Robb to lift him and carry him to Maester Vyman.

It took a while to help carry Robb to the rooms where Maester Vyman attended the wounded, as Robb seemed to be limping a bit from the injury. When they've finally made it in, it only took a while for the Maester to bandage the wound and apply some concoction to prevent festering. In his opinion, no permanent damage would come to the King's legs, but rest had to be observed.

"So, how soon will I be able to mount again?" asked Robb. Theon Greyjoy, now displaying a massive scar in his left temple tried to stand up and walk towards Robb's bed, only to get dizzy and retreat back to his own bed.  
Maester Vyman muttered something about the cleverness of youth or, more accurately, the lack of it, before claiming about a week or so, and a few more days for Theon if he didn't exert himself by, for instance, needlessly walking while he was still recovering.

"Good" said Robb "That gives time for Ser Brynden forces to rest and allows us to shuffle some forces around"  
"Shuffle forces around? What are you planning, Robb? asked Lady Stark ignoring Jon's presence in the room, for once.  
"A few things. It does delay Theon's voyage to Pyke, though"  
"I don't like it Robb. Send someone else" replied Lady Stark, pretending to ignore Theon was next to them  
Robb seemed unconvinced. Jon looked at Theon uncomfortably "I agree with you, Lady Stark." He said  
"And who asked your opinion, bastard?" retorted Lady Stark  
"I did" cut her Robb, sitting up in his bed "Why do you agree, Jon?"

A few years ago, Jon would have kept his opinions quiet in the light of both Catelyn and Theon murderous looks, but he was almost a man grown, an advisor to the King in the North and had killed men in the Whispering Woods and the Camps "News of Theon's voyage will spread. If Renly and the Lannisters find out Balon is calling his banners while Theon is at Pyke, they will believe there is a chance the Greyjoys will attack the North, slim as it is. If Theon remains a hostage, they are more likely to believe the attack will go to either the Westerlands or the Redwyne Fleet"  
"So?" Asked Robb, seemingly aware where Jon was going  
"If you send someone other than Theon to speak for you to his father, Renly and which ever Lannister is at the Rock are likely to devote more men to defend their shores. Specially Renly, who has more men to spare. So, by keeping Theon, we might be facing less men from the Reach"

"And Stafford Lannister will have to leave a larger garrison at Lannisport instead of out in the open... Jon, you're giving me reasons to send Theon over"  
"But more Lannister men behind Lannisports walls are good for us" answered a confused Jon  
"And they will make the Ironborn attack harder" said Theon

Robb considered it for a while "It's a moot point anyway. By the time Theon is able to being to journey to Seagard, I will be able to mount. Mother, you will have to depart for Renly in the morrow. A raven arrived from Darry. Tywin Lannister broke through the Ruby Ford and burnt Lord Harroway's town to the ground, but his army is a token force by now. Piper and the others made him pay dearly for crossing. The Brave Companions have switched sides, so we control Harrenhall once again and Lord Amory Lorch is our prisoner. We pretty much have hostages for each house in the Westerlands by now.  
I expected to capture Lord Tywin, but there is no point in exhausting uncle Brynden's host. I've ordered him to rest and regroup at Harrenhall. That means Renly should be racing for King's Landing"  
"Robb, if Renly gets the girls..." started Catelyn  
"I know. I've sent ravens to King's Landing. The Imp for the girls"  
"Cersei Lannister will never agree to that" said Jon  
"Of course she won't. She'll ask for the Kingslayer. I think we'll settle for Ser Kevan. If uncle Brynden had taken Tywin, she would be more receptive. She's doomed, she has to understand that. Who knows, I might settle in allowing Tommen and Myrcella to live, that should be enough for her"  
"Should be good enough" said Theon "Renly will have them killed. Who will you send to deal with my father?"  
"Lord Mallister is a loyal bannerman" said Catelyn but Theon shook his head, causing him more dizziness  
"My brother Rodrik died attacking Seaguard. Father will take it as a slight"  
Robb let himself fall back into the bed "Damn, I wish to be out there, training, not sitting here. There was another reason to send Theon, mother. Whoever I send can become as hostage. Remember, we are all traitors as far as the Iron Throne is concerned"  
"Send Lord Bolton then" answered Lady Stark after some consideration "He doesn't have family of his own except for one bastard. If Lord Greyjoy asks for ransoms, you can offer the kid to legitimize him if he remains loyal"  
"He's not going to let his father die for a title!" Complained Jon  
Lady Stark looked at him with fourteen years worth of contempt in her face "Why not? He's a bastard"  
"Mother!" exclaimed Robb jumping off the bed "I think you should be getting ready for your journey south" Lady Stark looked like she was to say something, but after considering it, she left the room in anger, leaving the three young men alone.

It took a while for either of them to speak after Catelyn Stark left. Jon wondered how Robb persuaded her to travel to the Reach with her father dying at Riverrun. He slipped into Ghost for a moment, to check how things were at the stables. Everything there was in order. Finally, Robb spoke again "There are another sad news. Lord Commander Mormont died in Castle Black. The Maester there claims he was attacked by a dead ranger, and they are apparently sending proof to Winterfell and King's Landing" He seemed troubled by that information instead of sceptic "Normally, I'd send either one of you to the Wall to gauge things there, or to Skagos to check things with the sailors who trade with the Free Folk. But I'll have to rely in the Mountain Clans and Houses Magnar and Karstark for that. Jon, I want you next to me in the coming battles. Theon, I hope the Dornish women are all we are led to believe. Once you're better, you'll take Ser Gregor' skull to Doran Martell and invite him over to retrieve Amory Lorch. Let them see how the King in the North and the Houses friendly to them provide the justice the Iron Throne denied them all this time."


	9. Asha I

_Thanks for the reviews. As for Theon's mission to Dorne, there is the matter of keeping the timeline as tidy as possible. There are three diplomatic missions plus the military operations and Theon has to travel the longest distances, so it may take several chapters to reach there. I will try to speed up the pace of the updates._

* * *

**Asha I**

The man in front of the Seastone Chair spoke almost in a whisper, forcing everyone to pay attention to hear what he was to say. Asha wondered if was doing it out of pettiness because he wasn't granted a private audience with her father. Of all the men the Stark could send, Lord Bolton was certainly the weirdest. His entourage and appearance was as it was expected by a rich Greenlander Lord, that is to say, he paid the gold price for every single piece of clothing and equipment. Yet, there was something in his demeanour that meant he wasn't a man to mess with. There was something about his quiet behaviour, the way he spoke as if he didn't care if her father was able to hear him, the bloody sigil in his chest. And his eyes. There was something sinister in those light blue eyes. Add that to the stories of Bolton's actions during the War of the Usurper, and he made a Greenlander she wouldn't want to get into a fight with.

"People like us understand war brings many possibilities, Lord Greyjoy" was whispering Bolton "And since the Iron Fleet is assembling at Lordsport, I am standing in front of a man who understands the possibilities of war"  
Maybe upset because of Bolton's low voice, Asha's father remained silent, waiting for Bolton to elaborate. Bolton didn't. Finally, after several minutes of silence at the court, Balon Greyjoy exclaimed "I don't see why I should give explanations to you or your pup king, Bolton. You came here to say something, then say it! Otherwise, you're just the worst spy ever"

If Bolton was fazed, he didn't show it "The King remembers you've crowned yourself once"  
"Of course he does, in the face of the heir Eddard Stark stole from us!" said uncle Victarion, surprising Asha "Stop whispering and speak like a man, Bolton!"  
But Bolton simply continued talking at the same low volume, "Yes, in the face of the man who, as you people say, paid the iron price for the Kingslayer's weapons and armour. I can go on with the subtleties or go straight to the point"

"Get to the point" ordered Balon  
"The King has no claim in your lands and no reason to stop you from putting the crown Robert Baratheon took from you. As far as the King in the North is concerned, the Iron Islands can be independent once again, as they were before Aegon"  
"Why should I care? I am an Ironborn, none gives me a crown"  
Bolton seemed to suppress a smile "Of course you do. I've never said the King would give you a crown. You are Ironborn, you take what it's yours."  
"And why are you here then?" asked her father  
"Because the King in the North is willing to part with the mines of Castamere if the Kingdom of the North and the Kingdom of the Iron Islands act like allies in this war"

"And how can he give away what he doesn't own?" asked a confused Asha. Her little brother, capturing Ser Jaime Lannister? They were wondering if the wolves had turned him into a Greenlander. And maybe he was, but if Theon walked into Pyke with a golden armour earned in the Old Ways her position as heir would be endangered. Yet that was a hell of a feat. And the mines of Castamere instead of the pines of the Stony Shore... "Sorry?" she said. Bolton had answered something but she was too lost in thought to notice.  
"I said my King has learned a few things from your brother. About taking what he wants"  
Victarion stepped forward, laughing "Aye. And how is he planning in holding to the mines of Castamere against Tywin Lannister? He'll be following the Tarbecks and Reynes soon" he laughed.

Lord Bolton, however, let a very, very small smile appear in his face for the first time since he walked in court "Tywin Lannister is running with his tail between the legs and won't stop until he reaches the boy king at King's Landing. Giants tend to do that to people" He turned around the court, examining the faces around him with those cold eyes of his "And of course, there is no king who would turn down Lannister gold for pine trees, swamps and skin"  
"Furs are valuable" interjected Balon  
"I didn't mean furs. I meant skin... Theon's skin"


	10. Catelyn III

_I know it sounds repetitive, but I appreciate the reviews. And yes, loyal, awesome Roose Bolton is the kind of ironies I love :D_

_And now for a twist, because Cat is now at the Reach and met Renly and Stannis. In a similar, but not the same, fashion as in the books._

* * *

**Catelyn III**

She had prayed the Crone for wisdom, the Mother for mercy, the Warrior for his children... she hadn't dared to pray the Father for justice for her cause nor the Stranger. None prayed to the Stranger, yet she felt she should have. Renly Baratheon had flat out refused to allow an independent Kingdom of the North, and only promised justice for Ned and a good marriage for Sansa. That last part had raised a lump in her throat. Her son's success had only sparked the need of others to secure hostages against him.

Worse was the meeting with Stannis. Suddenly declaring himself King and accusing Cersei of fornicating with her brother, Renly's older brother had sailed to lay siege to Storm's End and challenge Renly, not Joffrey, for the Throne. As for the King in the North, Stannis had only promised his particular version of justice.

And so she stayed at the entrance of Lord Renly's tent, surrounded by her guards and Renly's rainbow guard, filled with doubts. Renly had decided to attack with a fraction of his force, 20,000 heavy horse of the Reach and the Stormlands. Did she care if one brother or the other won? She wanted to walk into the tent, to make Renly see reason and join his forces to her son's and march on King's Landing, on the Rock and on any place of Earth where a Lion banner waved. But Snow had it right. Renly and Stannis were her enemies.

"Are you coming in, my Lady?" asked her Ser Robar Royce, of Renly's Rainbow Guard  
She saw inside the tent. Lady Brienne was arming Renly for the battle she was to see from one of the nearby hills. _'The Others take them all'_ she though and shook her head. Just as she was about to walk out of the tent's entrance, she felt a cold wind rush past her. Inside the tent, in full view of the Rainbow Guard and her own escort, a third shadow moved between Brienne and Renly' shadows. The Lady of Tarth saw it approaching Renly and let out a piercing scream. Brienne tried to fight it to no avail and the Shadow struck King Renly from the back.  
"It's cold" whispered Renly before dying.

The next moments happened in a whirlwind. Her guard and the Rainbow Guard had to restrain Loras, and Hallis Mollen knocked a few teeth out of him with his shield to do it, before the young knight managed to slay everyone on sight. Brienne cried as loud as her huge lungs allowed her to. People from all over the camp were rushing to see what was going on.

Catelyn struggled to regain her calms _'Did the Others took him, as I wished?'_ She wondered. But the Shadow had a distinct shape she knew too well. "Ser Loras! Get a hold of yourself!" she commanded. The young knight was crying louder than Brienne, if that seemed possible, but reacted to Catelyn's clear command. "You've all seen what killed your king. That shadow was Stannis. He, and his shadowbinder. Ser Loras, Lady Brienne, Lord Bryce, Ser Emmon, Ser Guyard, Ser Parmen, Ser Robar, do you want to avenge your fallen king?" When all the knights, and one lady, nodded and formed around her, Catelyn lowered her voice "With Renly dead, Stannis is the Lord of the Stormlands. Kinslayer or not, few will believe how Renly died, and the Stormlords will follow him. Ser Loras, you have to gather the Reach lords around us and lead them to battle if you expect to avenge him. And beware, fighting could erupt in this very camp" Ser Loras, his eyes red with tears, nodded. Shortly, the Knights of Summer went to do their duty, recruiting back all the men in Renly's camp. Without any hesitation, Catelyn Stark and her guard left the camp for the hill they wanted to use to watch over the battle.

"They won't win" said Hallis Mollen when they've reached the hill under a peace banner. Fighting had already erupted at Renly's camp between the Reach Lords and the Storm Lords and the skirmished filled the air with the scream of the fallen.

"They should defeat the Storm Lords at the camp with easy" corrected him Catelyn

"Oh, yes, they will, and soon. Several are already running, and many are uncommitted. But they won't defeat Stannis" Catelyn held the reins of her horse. She wished they did. Whatever power Stannis had called, Catelyn feared he'd use against her Robb. But she had concede the captain of the guards knew more about warfare and tactics than her.

The fighting in the camp didn't end up until past midday, with the Reachmen victorious. It took them another two hours to be ready to attack, all while Stannis prepared his lines for the Reach cavalry. She had to concede Hal might be right. Ser Loras, if it was him who was leading the attack, had managed to reunited something between 8,000 to 10,000 men and horses, as the rest were lost to injuries, desertions or simply left.

They've charged bravely and foolishly. The arrows, catapults and scorpions behind Stannis line broke the charge at many points, and those who reached the lines of pikes got their horses torn to pieces. Catelyn could only admire the discipline of Stannis' host. Thrice Ser Loras guided his cavalry to Stannis, and thrice they've smashed against the pike wall of Stannis' infantry, all while archers kept raining death and knocking down the horses behind their lines.

Finally, the attackers a full out infantry assault, armed with poles, spears, swords and axes. Only then they've managed to smash the battered defenders. She heard horns, shouting and saw banners moving all along Stannis line. With hope, she watched Stannis banner fall. Finally night fell and both armies pulled back. The men of Dragonstone lifted the siege and boarded their ships, with the remnant of Renly's 20,000 pulling back to their camp.

It was by next morning when Catelyn dared walk into the camp to find out the result of the battle. She was allowed passage without being disturbed. All over, she saw men covered in blood, with demented and lost looks, with missing limbs, delirious because of the fever of infected wounds, drunk, injured, dead or dying.  
She made her way into what once was Renly's tent. A scarred Brienne was holding the hand of a one-armed Ser Loras, while Ser Robar, with a bloody patch covering his right eye and half her face mounted guard supporting his weight in a spear. Ser Loras tried to speak, but he coughed up blood. He looked at her smiling.  
"We avenged him" said Lady Brienne "We killed Stannis the Kingslayer in our final charge and his Red Witch fell with him"  
Catelyn nodded. She wanted to comfort them and congratulate them for their victory. But it didn't fell like a victory and they weren't her men to comfort. She wanted to tell them she would be glad to have them in their service, but that would mean they've fought and bleed for naught.  
She greeted them and left for Grassy Vale, to check on the main Tyrell host and Margery Tyrell, King's Renly Queen and widow.

"He won't make it. Ser Loras. Those injuries will kill him soon" said Hallis Mollen. He had a knack for telling the obvious.

* * *

_And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a stag of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of black or a coat of red,  
a stag still has antlers,  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
as long and sharp as yours.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Storm's End,  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Dragonstone,  
But now the rains weep o'er their halls,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er their halls,  
and not a soul to hear_


	11. Theon I

_Dirk, that's a fine eulogy for Stannis. Yet he's gone. Along with Renly, Loras, Melissandre and too many fine men._

_Now let's see how none's favorite playboy fare in the hot sands of Dorne_

* * *

**Theon I**

His best velvet and silk garments were soaked with sweat. He had considered donning the armour he took from the Kingslayer for his audience in Sunspear, but the metal armour would pretty much cook him in that savage Dornish sun. On top, his head was hurting as a sequel of his wounds. Fortunately, Walder Vance, his squire, was of the quiet sort and didn't shout, sing or talk loud enough to make him quiet him so his head wouldn't hurt.

He held his curses, though. In front of him, a Dornish beauty going under the nickname of Lady Nym was guiding him into the Tower of the Sun. Covered in the loose, light, garments preferred by the desert dwellers, Lady Nym's wardrobe let little her slender figure be discerned inside the fabric, and she smiled at Theon with a perfect mouth that made Theon wish never to leave Dorne.

"So you mean to tell me I have the honour of escorting a Prince of the Iron Islands?" Asked Lady Nym, still walking ahead of him and gracefully moving her hips for Theon  
"The Gods granted you that honour, Lady Nym. And who knows, perhaps they'll grant to the honour of sleeping with a King" Answered Theon slyly  
Lady Nym turned around and looked to her sides playfully "A King? You mean that? Now, where would I find one?"  
"I'll be the King in the Iron Islands once King Balon dies"  
"Oh, so is he King already? And you mean to tell me I'll have to wait until the old Lord Greyjoy dies?" she put a sad face "I'm not used to wait for men. And you may be all wrinkled by then... I don't like old men in my bed"  
_'Where was this woman all my life?' _thought Theon fully contemplating the breasts in front of him "I don't expect to wait until I'm wrinkled. You can have the Prince and tell your grandchildren you once bedded a King"  
"But Kings are like any other man once you take all their clothes"  
"There are no men like me. It was me who captured the Kingslayer." Lady Nym smiled at him as he was a child and continued her way "I thought about wearing his armour today, but I think it could scare the fine ladies of Dorne"  
"Oh, and me who was thinking you wanted to get your clothes off while you wanted to put more clothes on all this time!" She said, approaching the main hall of the Tower of the Sun and waving her ass in a not subtle at all way.  
Exasperated, Theon patted her in the butt causing her to turn around again and pierce him with those deep, dark eyes of her "Watch it" she said "You don't want me to take my clothes before time" she said, opening the outer layer of her desert clothing. Expecting to see her underwear, he stood staring at two long knives hanging from her chest. Lady Nym closed her garments soon enough and gave him a smile that said she wasn't really upset before opening the doors of the Hall "Come on my brave Prince, the heiress of Dorne awaits" she teased.

A disturbed Theon Greyjoy and his squire entered the Hall, which was cooler than the air outside. The Throne of Dorne remained empty. To its right sat a gorgeous olive skinned buxom woman the steward identified as Lady Arianne Martell. Left of the chair, sat Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne. Lady Nym quietly sat in a chair to the sides and exchanged a few looks and nods with Lady Arianne. Lady Nym then gave him an encouraging smile and crossed her legs while Theon's gaze inadvertently turned to Arianne Martel, who sported an even better cleavage than Lady Nym's.

"I expected to meet the Prince the Dorne" announced Theon, in a tone he hoped sounded authoritative  
"The Prince will only meet of his own high station" said the Red Viper in return  
But Theon wasn't fazed by it "I am here in representation of Robb of House Stark, First of his Name and King in the North, Ser Oberyn"  
"But you're not the King yourself" answered back Prince Oberyn  
"Prince Theon is the heir of the Iron Islands, father" said Lady Nym, causing Lady Arianne to bend forward, exposing more of the upper half of her breasts  
"Then you won't complain about meeting the heiress of Dorne" she said with a smile "I didn't know Balon Greyjoy have broken from the Iron Throne, though"  
"Well, he didn't yet, but when he does..."  
"Oh, well, then you aren't a prince. You're the cute heir of one of the Seven Kingdoms, just like me" she said laying back on her chair and still smiling  
'Damn it' thought Theon. Arianne was crossing her very nice legs below her just like Lady Nym, and looked at her cousin with a mischievous look _'Are they playing with me?' _"Well, that's not... In any case, that's not why the King in the North sent me!"  
"And why did your King sent you?" asked Arianne with the same tone she would use to address a lost puppy

Theon breathed hard. The Hall protected him from the heat outside and whenever he shifted his gaze from the hard, inquisitive, look of the Red Viper, he could only see the two women he so desperately was desiring "Walder, come forward" he commanded. His squire advanced next to him, carrying the large ebony box containing Robb's gift for Dorne. He swallowed hard and tried to focus. His head was starting to hurt again "The King in the North is an honourable and just ruler. As such, he brings this gift to Dorne as a proof of his justice" With a bit of a show Theon opened the box, exposing the shattered skull inside.

"What's that?" asked Oberyn Martell, half rising from his chair  
"This is the head of Ser Gregor Clegane, my prince, slain by Robb Stark in Trial. This is the justice the Iron Throne denied Dorne all along and House Stark provides as one of the first acts of the reinstated Kingdom of the North"

The attitude in the room had changed completely, and it seemed temperature went down at once. Neither of the ladies were keeping seducing poses nor was the Red Viper's look hard and inquiring. The three of them were standing around the box holding the shattered remains of Gregor Clegane's head.

"There is only one man who can have that head, father" whispered Lady Nym  
"And that man have faced justice my Lady" said Theon  
"I am no Lady" answered Lady Nym, all courtesies and plays of seduction forgotten.  
"You've mentioned House Stark, Greyjoy" said the Red Viper "It was Eddard Stark who led the Rebellion along with the usurper. It was him who was marching on King's Landing when that man smashed my sister's head"  
"But it wasn't Lord Eddard who killed your sister. And his son is set in restoring Justice to his lands. Ser Amory Lorch is also our prisoner. The King would be happy to hand him over to Dorne so you can punish him in the ways you see fit" said Theon.  
There was hunger in Oberyn's eyes now. Lady Nym held her right hand were Theon knew she was hiding at least one blade. Lady Arianne breathed heavily and Theon made an effort to stop staring at her breast. "What's your King asking in return, Greyjoy?" finally asked Prince Oberyn  
"A word from Dorne. A word that they won't bow to lions of stags ever again. A word of Prince Doran saying House Martell is the one and only ruler of the independent Kingdom of Dorne"

Theon struck gold there. Arianne retreated to her seat, her hands heavily grabbing the armpits. She looked straight at her uncle with distrust. Obery seemed, if anything, scared and Lady Nym seemed, for once, out of place. Oberyn made an effort to speak back "What you speak is treason, Greyjoy" Arianne's look turned into a look of hatred _'Something is going on here, and I don't know what it is'_ thought Theon  
"Dorne was never conquered. You married into the dragons, and the dragons are now gone. Prince Oberyn, do you plan to bow to the Baratheon boy in the Iron Throne? To marry your niece to Lannister spawn? You were part of the Iron Throne until this man" he said, pointing at the skull "murdered your kin. You are no longer part of it. What do we owe the Stags, or the Lions my Prince? It's them who owe us!"

The Red Viper seemed about to erupt and, for a moment Theon was afraid. Whatever few self control the man had, he was using every inch of it right now.  
"Unbowed, unbent, unbroken" cut Lady Arianne "Are we bending uncle? I am not marrying a lion and I won't suffer any Martell to do so. Don't you want to have Amory Lorch in our dungeons? Do we need to bow to the lions?"  
"Lord Tywin still lives" said Oberyn but Arianne didn't seem willing to cede an inch  
"And do we happen to be afraid of him? Or unable to bring him to justice? To Dornish rule?"  
"We both need to talk with your father. Come"  
"You can't order me..."  
"Come!" commanded the Red Viper. He guided her through a side door and it was now obvious Lady Arianne Martell was feeling only hatred towards her uncle.

"What was that about?" finally asked Theon' squire when they both left  
"I have no idea" answered Lady Nym, as perplexed as Theon Greyjoy and Walder Vance


	12. Arianne I

_Thanks Betusta! I guess there will be more flirting in the future. It doesn't mean it will be good, though :P_

_And now for the immediate consequences of Theon's visit_

* * *

**Arianne I  
**  
Her uncle had grabbed the Mountain' skull and led her through the back hallways of the Tower of the Sun. With her father at the Water Gardens, that meant three miles would be between her and the Greyjoy heir so, again, she was all alone.  
To her surprise Oberyn wasn't leading her to the stables but to her father's old quarters. "Uncle, where are we..." she said before Oberyn opened the doors and Arianne saw Areo Hotah and her father were inside the bedrooms. "Father? What...? When did you come back?" Her father dismissed Areo with a gesture and Arianne stood there, wondering. Why didn't he tell her of his arrival? How was his health? The Water Gardens were a lot better for his gout than the tall Tower of the Sun. Why was her father climbing stairs and travelling, without her to comfort him? Why didn't he tell her?  
"A week ago" answered Doran Martell "Now come and sit down, my daughter. What did the Greyjoy boy wanted?"  
"You knew?" said Arrianne sitting on the bed, in front of her father's wheel chair.  
Her father smiled in return "Of course I did. Oberyn, tell me"  
_'He doesn't trust me. If Quentyn wasn't at Yronwood, it would be he the one to receive the King in the North¿s envoy'_ thought Arianne. She wanted to grab the Mountain's skull and present it to her father, but the Red Viper threw it over the bed in disdain.

"This" said Oberyn "Gregor Clegane' skull. That, and war, brother" Her father nodded  
"War? What war? He wants us to declare independence father! He has Amory Lorch as well. We can deal with Robb Stark and get vengeance for Aunt Elia! We don't have to fight for him"  
But her father was looking at her as she was six years old "What do you think the Iron Throne will do when I declare Dornish independence? Would they just let us leave? Is that what you think?"  
Arianne felt exasperated "What Iron Throne father? The Starks are tearing the Lannisters apart, the Baratheons are fighting each other and the Greyjoy boy claims the Iron Islands will secede soon. And if one of them come for us, then what? This is Dorne, they are not wanted here"  
Her father, however, looked at her with disappointment "And how many will die because they aren't wanted here? How many kids will grow without a father, how many men without their limbs, how many women will be raped? Do you know that, my daughter?"  
Arianne wanted to answer they didn't matter, that Dornish pride was more important, that the Usurper's offspring sat in the Iron Throne but words didn't come out. Her father continued to look at her as if she wasn't a woman grown and the rightful heir of Dorne

The Red Viper spoke before she could "Doran, she ought to know"  
Doran Martell sighed "You're more in the right than what you think, Arianne, but for the wrong reasons. The Iron Throne is about to be smashed, but you wished war even when you didn't know that. Renly and Stannis Baratheon are dead, the Stormlands in disarray, Tywin Lannister is in full retreat and should be arriving in King's Landing at any moment. If our friend is to be believed, the Iron Islands have yet to do anything, but the Young Wolf, as his men call this 'King in the North', has bypassed the Golden Tooth and is expected to conquer the Westerlands. The Lannister's power is disappearing into thin air"  
"Then all the better! Let me talk with Theon Greyjoy, we'll get the Iron Fleet to Sunspear, board with them and we'll march into King's Landing, to execute Tywin Lannister and smash that damned chair once and for all!"  
"That chair is as much dragon as it is Dornish, my daughter. We wed for it"  
"But there are no dragons nor Martells in it! You can't possibly think in betrothing a Martell to Usurper' spawn!" she shouted  
"Nor do I plan to..." begin to answer her father, but the Red Viper interrupted him  
"That's not what I meant she ought to know. It's _another_ thing she has to know"  
But Doran shook her head "She's too young and hotheaded"  
"I am hotheaded" complained the Red Viper  
"I've said no"  
"Things have changed, brother. The boy got crowned and screwed everything"  
Arianne looked at her father and uncle. _'What are they talking about?' _she was wondering if they meant the plan to have Quentyn bypass her rights, but what '_boy got crowned_'? Robb Stark? "Father, what are you talking about?" she asked but Doran Martell shook his head. _'He doesn't trust me'_ she thought.  
"Are you trusting the news around friend brought us?" asked Oberyn to her father  
"No, I don't. But if he's right? If the boy lives after all?" answered Doran  
"The Cheesemonger might have plans for him"  
"Plans can change" said Doran looking at Arianne "And if we can't change them, the kids will have children eventually"  
"Why? Are you considering another pox-marked old man for me?" bitterly asked Arianne  
"Perhaps" he said, looking at his brother "But in any case, I don't want that uncomfortable chair destroyed"  
"You coward!" shouted Arianne, but Oberyn signalled her to remain calm  
"Doran, I tell you, she has to know" said the Red Viper  
"No, not yet" insisted Doran Martell  
_'They want to disinherit me'_ thought Arianne '_That, or they will finally sell me like a common mule because they are too old and cowards to do what they have to'_ "Unbent, Unbroken, Unbowed, father! Have you forgotten? We are Martells, father. We beat the dragons, and now we find ourselves afraid of lions?"

Doran wanted to say something, but Arianne stormed out of the room _'They want to take my birthright away from me'_ she told herself _'That's what they were discussing right in front of me'_. She felt tears forming up behind her eyes, but she didn't let them get away. She walked right into the rooms were Theon Greyjoy rested. She wondered if she would find Nymeria in there, but she didn't seem thrilled by the so-called prince. Her instructions were to keep him out of balance, but none would complain if she slept with him.

She wasn't inside the room when she walked in. She was still full with fury, she would make terrible lovemaking that afternoon. But still, she knew the Greyjoy kid could be hers. His squire was with him, as surprised as Theon when she walked into the room. Furious as she was, she didn't care. She should have thought it better, she knew, but wasn't in the mood for thinking. Soon enough, she was bedding both of them. It was not one of her best performances, though.

Predictably, Theon dispatched his squire when they were done. She knew she would have to develop some sort of relationship and actually seduce him for what she had in mind. But she knew her father and her uncle both. His father was slow, if he moved at all. But the Red Viper was the opposite. She needed to be faster. As the sun set, Arianne laid naked on top of the Kraken heir and played with his chest hair  
"You brave captain, you won't reject a maiden in distress, won't you" she said  
"And is really a maiden in distress what's on top of me, princess Arianne?"  
"Sometimes" she smiled, and fell to his side "But I'm not princess" she cuddled him "Do you want to help me and your king?"  
"It will be my pleasure" answered Theon, kissing her. Arianne returned the kiss and they laid there for a moment or two  
"Then send the Iron Fleet to Dorne, my brave prince. Father won't help your King, but I will. Bring me your ships, Theon and with their help and mine, I'll make Dorne will break the Iron Throne"


	13. Arya II

_I haven't forgotten about this!_

* * *

Arya had been taking the former group of Night's Watch recruits North, but not because she expected to walk all the way to Winterfell but because it was the only way she could think about. The others followed her... well, just because. She knew she had family at Riverrun, but she has never met them and didn't even know where Riverrun was. 'Robb and Jon would know' she thought. Her older brothers were always good at reading map and knowing the geography of Westeros. Maybe they would even know where exactly they were, but she did not.

Jaqen had been able to heal some minor wounds at the tower but his medicine for the more serious ones had been a stab in the hearth. Deep down, Arya knew he was right, but that didn't stop her from being mad at him. And there was that offer he had made her "Say one name and a Man will kill him". She still recited her nightly prayer "Joffrey, Cersei, the Hound, Illyn Payn". She hadn't recited the names to the Lorathi yet. She had only one wish and couldn't really decide on who to use it, and whether she would trust the man. He was also the only one of them who knew how to hunt. They would have to eat bugs and worms if Arya sent him away. And the Lorathi was still sticking with them.

And he suddenly called to a halt when they were nearing a small terrain elevation which hid what was behind._ 'Steps. Steps and drums' _thought Arya. Quiet as a shadow, she moved out of the road and hid between a trees' branches. Everyone else did the same, but Lommy kept saying they had to yield until Gendry made him shut up. The steps and drums were getting louder and banners appeared over the elevation, but Arya didn't recognized. The soldiers were chanting some sort of march, which sounded similar as The Bear and the Fair Maiden but was nothing of the sort

The lion roared, the young lion clawed  
the stone held, the wolf howled  
But the lion stood and the wolf laughed  
"Ran, ran" he said "You're but a pussy cat!"  
The lion stood, the stones screeched  
"I ran nowhere, I fear no wolf"  
But the Wolf brought  
The Giants, the Wargs,  
The Men of the Trident  
The Men of the North  
And the wolf jumped, and bited and jumped  
"We have your son, your brother, your son  
Your men and your tail"  
And the Old Lion ran  
"With shit in his pants!"  
For the Wolf brought  
The Twins, the Fish, the Eagle, the Wolves  
The Giants, the Wargs,  
The Men of the Trident  
The Men of the North  
And the Young Wolf said  
"Run and run, because I'm now  
The King in the North,  
The King in the North,  
THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

Arya listed perplexed. The soldiers carried a grey blazon with blue towers. She didn't know which House it belonged - Sansa would have known for sure - but she didn't believe it was one of her father - no, her brother now - banners. Why were they singing songs about the old Kings of Winter? And when did the Kings of Winter fought Lannister? Her father used to say the Kings in the North fought wargs and giants, and Old Nan stories claimed the old Kings used them in their armies. But what were "The Men of the Trident" Manderlys? And why would River Lords sing to them?

The drums kept sounding, and something else hit hard whenever the drums hit. The soldiers kept going and going, repeating the song over and over. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ thought Arya.  
They were going to pass through them, they weren't going to find them, she thought, until Lommy Greenhands shouted "We yield, we yield!" The column stopped and over a hundred riders ran towards the woods, surrounding Arya and her pack. '_Lommy, you stupid_!' she thought. She remained hidden, quiet as a shadow, looking how the soldiers grabbed her friends. They were too many of them, but she thought she might be able to rescue them when the night fell. Jaqen was nowhere to be seen. That sound that hit when the drums hit continued, even thought the drums were silent.

Arya was wondering if she would be able to find him and free her friends when a giant metallic hand grabbed her from the tree "Underfoot!" said a gutural voice behind her.  
"What?" said Arya, trying to get rid of the hand until she turned around and saw Wun-Wun's face in front of her. "Wun Wun?" she said, perplexed. The giant was dressed in plate instead of furs, instead of the head, which remained unprotected as he liked.  
"Underfoot!" said the giant, accommodating her over his right shoulder. Arya grabbed to the massive ear so she didn't fall and saw the soldiers gathering at Wun Wun's feet, spears at the ready  
"Don't hurt him!" she shouted, but the men were scattering. The giant simply ignored and strode towards the elevation, to the direction where the army was coming.

When they've reached the top Arya was able to see all around her from her position over the tall giant' shoulder. In front of her, coming from the north, an army larger than she's ever seen stretched until the horizon. The sun reflected on the metallic points of thousands of pikes, the shinning armour of thousands of heavy lancers and their armored horses. And banners, banners everywhere. The gauntlet of House Glover, the mermaid of House Manderly, the Battleaxe of House Cerwyn and dozens of other blasons she couldn't identify but was sure were from the North. And giants. A dozen of them, fully amoured, towering over the Men of the North marching south.

She heard a man shout something in the Old Tongue and Wun Wun walked towards him. From her height, she recognized Karrion, one of her father's giant trainers "Underfoot" said Wun Wun in the Old Tongue, one of the few words Arya had learnt in that language, and pointed at her. Karrion looked at her with eyes opened like dishes  
"Arya Underfoot? This way!" he pointed, making Wun Wun follow him towards an old man riding with a fish as his blazon._ 'Tully'_ thought Arya _'That's mother's blazon'_ He was too old to be her uncle Edmure. Was her grandfather Hoster leading that army?  
Karrion finally stood by the old man "Put me down" told Arya to Wun Wun, one of the other few words of the Old Tongue Bran and her were sort of forced to learn when playing with the giants of Winterfell. The giant kneeled and Arya prepared to get off his shoulder. In front of her, Karrior looked exhasperated.  
"Who's that street urchin?" asked the old man whom Arya thought to be Hoster Tully  
"Street urchin?" Karrion looked at her and back to Hoster and his squire "Ser Brynden, Elmar, let me introduce you your grandniece and your bethroted, Princess Arya of House Stark of Winterfell"  
Arya grabbed Wun Wun's ear "Stand up" she commanded the giant. _'Karrion, you stupid. I'm no princess and I'm not bethroted to anyone'_ she thought, as the giant stood over her great uncle, displaying her feet full of calluses to all the men below her.


End file.
